Subzero Ice Punch!
After hours spent searching, Tai and Matt reunite on a cold region of File Island, but without anyone around to stop them, a fight soon breaks out between the two. [[Video:DA ep 9 Recap|thumb|225px|left|Episode recap for Subzero Ice Punch.]] Synopsis Still on the iceblock from the last episode, Tai and Agumon find some land. Tai is still in his blue briefs. Tai soon finds his clothes and after he's dressed he tries to see where the other parts of the island are going. At that moment, a Frigimon attacks the two. Agumon and Tai try to avoid his attacks and find a black gear in his back. Tai has Agumon roll up into a soccerball and kicks him onto Frigimon's back and Agumon burns the gear, reverting Frigimon to his nicer self. Tai asks him if he saw any other kids like him. He tells the two that he saw a boy with a Gabumon, but the island he landed on is going by quickly. Since Tai and Agumon helped him, Frigimon makes an ice bridge to walk across and the three start walking. On the Island, Matt and Gabumon are walking in a snowstorm to find the others, and Matt starts to get a cold, so Gabumon finds a cave for them to stay in. Matt goes along thinking T.K must be in there, but when he finds it empty he wants to go back out. Gabumon starts a fire and says he will go find T.K.. When Matt becomes impatient, he goes back into the storm, but after a short while he passes out. Gabumon finds him unconcious and brings him back to the cave, keeping him warm with his fur. The next day Tai, Agumon and Frigimon arrive at the island begin searching for Matt and Gabumon. Meanwhile, Matt wakes up and thanks Gabumon, who now has Matt's cold. Tai and Agumon soon find the two, and Frigimon goes off to find some food. Matt and Tai get into an arguement about what they should do next, for Matt wants to search for the others, but Tai thinks they should head back to Infinite Mountain. A fight soon breaks out, and the two end up rolling towards a cliff edge. Matt then expresses his worries for T.K., but before Tai can respond, the cliff they're both on crumbles away. With Matt and Tai hanging for their life by a branch, and their Digimon too tired to help, all hope seems lost. Then Mojyamon appears to knock them down. Fortunately, their fall is broken by Frigimon, who's just come back with some food to eat. The Digimon are now able to digivolve and are able to free Mojyamon of his black gear. They then find some black gears within the cliff face broken down during the fight, and destroying them causes the island to begin moving back to Infinite Mountain. The two boys forget their troubles and look towards their next plan of action. Featured characters Digimon Analyser Digivolutions Quotes Other notes Continuity errors Animation errors Dubbing changes * Whilst taking off his fur coat in the English dub, Gabumon speaks even though his shadow shows his mouth closed. This is because there was no speaking at this point in the original version. *The English dub edited out part of the fight between Tai and Matt, which sees them punching eachother in the face a few times before rolling down the hill. Digimon references Real-world references Miscellaneous trivia *Matt announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *This is the only episode in which Gabumon removes his entire fur coat, though only his silhouette and his hands are seen at this point. *Just after Gabumon gives Matt his fur coat, what appears to be Gabumon's legs can be seen sticking out of the fur. This could suggest the feet Gabumon is seen with are not his real feet, especially since he already hides human-like hands under his claws. Category:Digimon Adventure episodes